


Things That Transcend Words

by madsoftheshire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complete, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsoftheshire/pseuds/madsoftheshire
Summary: Started out as my attempt to write some smutty nonsense. Became something more. i.e. Zevran begins to realize some things the Warden already knew. Words are exchanged, but not the words they both want to say.





	Things That Transcend Words

Zevran sat at the edge of her bed, his mostly bare form bathed in the small amount of moonlight that seeped into the tent. She couldn’t help the small smile that crept at her lips. She rolled over to face him more, taking the loose sheet with her to preserve some false sense of modesty. Looking at him more closely, she could tell that something was wrong. He looked almost sad, an expression she never dreamt would grace the face of her typically smug lover. She shifted across the bed to get closer to him, to touch him ever so lightly and trace small patterns on his back. “What’s the matter, Zev?”

The moment the first word left her lips, his mask was back in place. He was a cool as ever, not letting anyone see any of the pain underneath. “Nothing, my dear. How ever would something be the matter with such a divine creature lying next to me?”

She scoffed and rolled back onto her back, just out of his reach. “Oh please, Zevran, I would hope you know that I understand you better than that.” She slowly sat up, being careful to keep out of his reach. Removing physical contact from the Antivan as a form of punishment typically did wonders when she needed information from him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You are good.” He looked over his shoulder to smile at her, and continued almost too soft to hear. “Too good for me, anyways.”

“Zevran?” She slid her hand across the bed towards him, not actually touching him, more beckoning. “Out with it.”

“I know what Wynne said.” He paused and looked to the floor so his face was fully out of her view. “About us.”

“And?” It wasn’t hard to pinpoint exactly what conversation he was talking about. Though, there were more than a handful to pick from. “I love Wynne, truly I do, but she does not control me. Or you for that matter.”

“I know. . .”

“Then, why do her words have you so clearly twisted up inside?”

“I - I don’t know.” He sighed deeply and turned his head in her direction without actually looking at her. “Maybe because she is right.”

“Zevran -” 

He cut her off before she could finish, turning around on the bed quickly to face her fully and placing a finger against her lips to silence her. “No. Let me finish.” He waited for her to nod her head in understanding before continuing. “You deserve so much more than this. . .whatever this is. You deserve someone worthy of you. Someone good and brave and noble. Someone like Alistair, however much I hate to admit it.”

She gently removed his finger from her mouth, and looked at him with bemusement. “I respect Wynne a great deal, in many ways she is like the mother I never had, but in this regards, I refuse to heed her advice.” She reached with her free hand to gently caress the side of his face. “And I certainly do not want Alistair. He is a great friend, but he will never be more than that.”

“But what about Leliana. I see the way she looks at you when you aren’t looking.”

She couldn’t help but giggle at the thought. “I don’t want Leliana either, Zev. She too is a dear friend, but I don’t believe our ideologies would mesh very well.”

“But-”

It was her turn to hold a finger to his mouth to silence him. “No, Zevran. No buts. I am happy with this, with us. I don’t want Alistair. I don’t want Leliana. I don’t want anyone else. I want you, in whatever form that takes. The world has gone to shit, and I am more than willing to take my happiness were I can find it.”

“Using my own words against me, clever girl.”

“You almost sound impressed.”

“I am.” He leaned forward to kiss her, but she tilted her head back away from him. 

“Zevran, please understand, if you want more than just casual, I am willing to go there with you, but I am just as fine remaining where we are. There is a strong possibility that I could die tomorrow or the day after, so I haven’t any days to waste on being unnecessarily sad.”

“I understand.” With that, he kissed her with far more passion than she was used to, which was saying something. The kisses moved from her mouth to her jaw to her neck, all the way down her body and back up again. There was more than simply passion in those kisses though, the tenderness with each press of lips against skin sent shivers down her spine. When Zevran finally kissed her on the lips again, she quickly rolled over on top of him. They went back and forth in this way for some time, both fighting for dominance for the night. In the end, they simply melted together, finding comfort in each others’ bodies. 

While neither of them would admit it, this time was different than all the others. Both of them were trying to say something with their eyes and bodies as they gave into their passions, but everything getting lost in translation. In the end, the two of them lay panting in the bed, more tangled together than before, and drenched in sweat. 

She was the first to speak, “It was always you.” Zevran hummed his confusion. “I never wanted anyone else. Only you.” He peered down at her draped across his chest, a look she couldn’t quite place on his face. “None of the rest of them understand, not the way you do.” She paused and wetted her lips to give her a moment gather her thoughts into a cohesive stream of words. “This world is harsh, and it is cruel. To think past tomorrow is tempting fate, and the others all think of what they will do after the Blight. I want nothing more than to survive another day and try to be happy.”

She did not say everything else on her mind. How at the end of all this, she would probably be lying dead somewhere on a battlefield. The world would forget her name with history, and she would become more legend than person. She and her friends would be recorded as the saviors of the world, but no one would remember the small things, the important things, like this moment. They would be nothing more than heroes, and that scared her more than any demon. 

“I care for you Zevran, because you understand that line of thinking. You understand how cold this world can be, and yet you still try to seek out the light.” She had more prepared, but was cut off by yet another kiss.

“Let’s get some sleep, my dear.” Neither said the words out loud, but their meaning were clear. As long as they had each other in little moments like this, all would be right with the world. Maybe one day the three little words they both so desperately wanted to say would fall from their lips, but there are just some things that transcend words.


End file.
